


A Mother's Love

by bluedemon92



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dark, F/M, Fem!Itachi, Female Itachi - Freeform, Forced Pregnancy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:45:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8497711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: Revenge was always evolving and Sasuke was no longer an angry little boy. His revenge would last a lifetime. Feat. Fem! Itachi. Dark situations.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of my contribution to No Shame November.
> 
> Warning(s): This features a Fem!Itachi and some very dark imagery.

Sasuke was not a man to daydream. He was a man of action. He fought and he bled and he continued on in his goal. For years he had claimed his plans to kill Uchiha Itachi in order to avenge his clan. He had foreseen himself stabbing her in her stomach and watching her die at his feet. Or perhaps slitting her throat and watching as she choked on her last breaths. He had envisioned many methods of brutally murdering his traitor of a sister, but back then he was just a child. Back then, killing her seemed to be the most obvious course of action.

Sasuke wasn't a child anymore and simply killing Itachi would no longer be enough to sate his rage. Now he needed something  _more_. Killing Itachi would be far too quick and she would never have to face her actions again. It would simply be over for her and Sasuke was not about to let her escape him that easily. Sasuke was going to make sure his sister suffered each and every day for what she had done. And he would watch her gradual fall from grace. He would watch the light leave her eyes and her mind slowly begin to unravel as she realized there was no escape from where he had put her.

His sister would finally pay the price.

First he knew he would have to face her. But it wouldn't be alone. He would need back up in ensure she didn't escape. That meant killing that giant shark who seemed to be in love with her. Sasuke wondered what their relationship was like. Were they lovers? How would Itachi react to watching Sasuke kill Hoshigaki right in front of her? After the brute was taken care of it would leave her alone, but Sasuke knew better than to believe he had her beat. Itachi was far more powerful then he was. But if he could block her chakra and get close enough to cover her eyes...Karin would help him. Suigetsu and Juugo too. All they needed was to overpower Itachi for a minute and it would be over.

Then, Sasuke would begin his revenge and Itachi would finally start to repent. He would take her to a disclosed location, he would ensure Naruto and the rest of Konoha would never be able to find them. He couldn't have them dragging him way from his sister now could he? Once he was alone with her, he would bound her to a bed. He considered taking her eyes, but he needed her to see this. He needed to see the pain in them. So instead, he would simply keep her too drugged to be able to fight back.

Sasuke would mount his traitor sister and fuck her. Force himself into her cunt grip onto her throat until it began to bruise. Would Itachi struggle? Would she scream or cry? Probably not. That would be too easy and Itachi was just as prideful as he was. She would not give him the satisfaction of showing her pain. Sasuke knew it would humiliate her and he reveled in the thought. But he wanted it to pleasure her as well. He wanted her to be unable to discern the pain from the pleasure. So he would suckle on her pretty pink nipples and finger fuck her, feeling as her walls tightened readily over his fingers trying to take him deeper.

He sometimes wondered at night, while laying in bed what sister's breasts looked like. He envisioned small pink nipples and small breasts that bounced lightly when she ran. He imagined she shaved herself and that her cunt was fresh and pretty like the rest of her. He would bury his face in her folds until she was no longer able to hold back her cries of pleasure. He would grin at her with his slicked face and slowly run his tongue over her slit, feeling her body tensing and trembling against him.

"Do you like this, Onee-Chan? Your cunt is absolutely dripping, Itachi."

It wouldn't just be the fucking that gave Sasuke his revenge. It went far deeper than that. Because in Itachi's belly held the ability to give life. And give life she would. He would make sure of it. Fill her up with his seed and watch as he belly grew and she would be helpless to stop it. Her breasts would enlarge as they filled with milk to feed her precious child,  _his_  precious child. Sasuke would force her to give life to his children time and time again. He would ensure she made up for those she killed. Three hundred and seventeen people were murdered by Itachi on that night and she would make up for each and everyone.

A difficult task indeed. It took roughly nine months for a child to be born and there was a space of time where he needed to allow her to recuperate, he couldn't let her die from infection or exhaustion now could he? But there were forbidden scrolls that Sasuke had taken from Orochimaru's labs. Scrolls that whispered dark things and hidden ideas. He could safely speed along Itachi's pregnancies and increase the number of children per pregnancy. He would wait for her month to come and for her blood to appear. Once that happened, Sasuke would know his sister's body was preparing for him.

Her belly would grow and she could do nothing but lay there was watch. Sasuke's first born would scream as they came into the world and Sasuke would wrap them up in a little blanket, smiling proudly at the child in his arms. He would carry it over to where Itachi lay, delirious with pain and kneel down to show his beautiful sister the life they had created.

"Aren't they perfect, Onee-Chan?" He would coo into her ear. "Our first child. And so many more to go. Mother and father would be so  _proud_."

He could see the light leaving her eyes each and every time her belly began to grow. Her mind would slowly begin to unravel. He would put their child at her breast and allow them their only time with their mother. He had heard how a mother's breasts ached constantly and with no child to feed from her, it would remain unbearable. Perhaps when she was well behaved, Sasuke would take her nipple in his mouth and suckle at her, tasting the sweet life force that was meant for a child Itachi could never hold.

Her situation would never change and when one day, her bleeding finally ended forever, he would unchain her and carry her withered body out of that room. He would bring her to the children she only saw at birth. And she would see the hatred in their eyes. She would see Three hundred and seventeen Uchiha hating her and she would be alone. Then he would leave her. He would not even allow her the mercy of a quick death. He would simply take his children and walk away. Itachi would be powerless to stop them. It would be her swan song, her final fall from grace.

And he wanted to be there to watch her fall.

 


End file.
